


A Lesson In Focus

by Frocto



Category: Eiken
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Lolicon, Oppai Loli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: An older, unedited story put back up by request. Densuke and Komoe have a study session that gets out of hand.





	A Lesson In Focus

Komoe’s bedroom was silent short of the sounds of breathing and the ticking of a nearby clock. Despite possessing only the most basic of furnishings, it was a pleasant little spot where the young girl could focus her thoughts. There was a single bed in the corner and a heated kotatsu in the middle. The table was covered in scattered papers and worksheets, pens and pencils and, last but not least, an enormous pair of breasts encased in a tight pink sweater. Attached to those was a petite girl with her pink hair tied up in two huge twintails that rose up slightly, before falling down her back. She was wearing a pair of almost comically large glasses.

The girl was Komoe; a member of the Eiken Club, a club for exceptional students at Zashono academy and the girl herself certainly was exceptional. She stood at a tiny 4'9 normally but her immense breasts were over a meter around, her bulging bustline nearly matching her own height. She was still dressed in her school uniform, a pink sweater over a white shirt which struggled to contain her enormously oversized tits, an excessively short dark blue skirt and a set of dark blue socks. Right now however, Komoe was trying very hard indeed to focus on her schoolwork.

She sat there staring at the paper on the table in front of her, dark eyes focused in intense concentration on the questions written upon it. The seconds had dragged out, long since turning into minutes, then hours. droplets of perspiration had formed on her forehead, while the occasional quiet little whine of frustration rolled up from her throat. After what felt like an eternity she made a sound of defeat and collapsed face first into her own comically huge bust, the words coming out muffled. "I don't get it, I just can't get it to stick in my head!"

Sitting across the kotatsu from little Komoe was, of course, her long-time study buddy, Densuke Mifune, in just a loose shirt and a pair of pants. His heart really went out to her... The more she crammed new information into her head with these study sessions, the more seemed to spill out! The delicate little cutie-boy looked on forlornly as she once again succumbed to her study weariness. She was trying so hard but recently her grades had been slipping more and more!

Every time she let out those little whines, he felt another twinge of guilt for not being able to help her... Although there was that thing... Even now it was sitting in his front pants pocket, a reminder of a path that could open for them through this mess.

It had all started when Densuke had suggested that they get help from the other girls, but Komoe had immediately refused. Komon or Kirika or Chiharu or any of them, really, should be able to help, but, of course, she wouldn't be Komoe if she wasn't trying to take it on on her own... So he'd visited Kyoko in his spare time and asked for any help the diminutive ex-science club member could provide them with. A few days later, she'd dropped a little glass vial in his hand, with a promise that this would fix all his problems. After being treated like a guinea pig by her on so many occasions, he was skeptical it wouldn't end in disaster, but... This was Komoe! Anything that might work was worth trying for her sake, anything at all!

So while she had her face buried in those big, soft breasts, he finally fished out the tiny vial and held it in the palm of his hand, looking down at it. Kyoko's instructions had been quite clear: half for you and half for Komoe, she'd said, and the rest will follow naturally... Would it really be that easy?

He patted Komoe on the head and stood up slowly. "Let's have some tea! You look like you could really use some!" he said, brightly. It felt bad to do this without Komoe knowing, but her stubborn personality meant that he was the only one she could go to help for. If she got wind that it was from Kyoko, she'd just say no, right? Well, he thought, I might not have any special talents or be able to mix up weird formulas, but I'm the one she trusts, so... I have to make the most of it!

A few minutes later, he returned with two cups of green tea, both laced with a little bit of Kyoko's weird drug. He set one down in front of Komoe, then stared at his own cup curiously... What would it even do? Was it some kind of chemical that would make him into a super tutor and her some kind of super student? Maybe an ultra-muscle relaxant? He sighed, already beginning to regret his decision of trusting Kyoko, and lifted his boiling hot tea to his lips and began to gulp it down.

Komoe had taken hers by this point as well, having apparently started and failed to take in the info once more, her gigantic bust scattering papers as she turned to take the tea from Densuke, the poor girl seemed to be unused to her enormous curves, having grown so quickly over the years. She took a sip of the tea and her face scrunched up a little as she nearly burned her tongue on it. It wouldn't be more than a few minutes before she'd finished hers as well, letting out a contented sigh and setting it down, "Thank you Densuke, now I should have plenty of energy to study!" She enthusiastically turned back to the papers and began to try and solve the equations before her once more, squirming in her seat a little as colour began to rise on her cheeks. That tea had certainly energized her but she felt a little weird, a strange feeling stirring in her tummy and an odd tingling sensation spreading all across her body.

Densuke finished his tea a tiny bit faster than her, so he began to experience its symptoms first... Sitting opposite from him at the table, poor little Komoe got to watch as the symptoms began to play out right in front of her, turning cutie Densuke into a horny little sex animal. She'd only be distracted from him slavering over her in a totally-unlike-him way before she began to feel those same tingling sensations arising in her own body. But by then it was already too late for her!

Densuke threw himself back from the kotatsu with a huff, whining "A-Aaagh... Hot... It's too hot..." He opened his mouth to take in a faltering gasp, exhaling a loud, ragged sigh and letting his little red tongue slip lewdly out of his mouth, resting on his chin. It felt like his whole body was burning up, with waves of boiling, sweltering warmth rushing out from his stomach and crotch. Whatever Kyoko had given them, it worked fast!

He remembered Komoe was here with him and turned to look up at her, wiping the sweat from his head... Just moments ago, Densuke had looked at pretty little Komoe and saw her as another young, promising student of Zashono Academy, but now when he looked... What could he see, other than a tempting little fox?

Later, when he shamefacedly pleaded Kyoko for some sort of explanation as to why he and Komoe had been reduced to sex-starved animals right there in the study room, the petite scientist would explain that she'd conducted hours of research into all manner of student/tutor relationships and she had arrived at the conclusion that the best, and most common, outcome at Zashono resulted in the female on her back and the male earnestly thrusting between her spread thighs until he made a gooey, hot mess between her thighs. She had found it curious that the textbooks were apparently discarded for this stage of things, but hadn't paid it too much mind! After all, you didn't need the textbooks if you'd learned everything, now did you?

Right now, thoughts of why he was asking like this were the furthest thing from Densuke's mind. He could barely form a coherent thought anymore and instead just sat back from the kotatsu, lifting his knees and spreading his slender legs apart, openly displaying that hot, juicy little bundle between his thighs. "Ahh... It feels weird..." Right now, both members of the Eiken Club were being stimulated, and driven, in ways that neither of them had ever experienced before... Densuke's pants gave a little creak of tension as they were suddenly bulging with endowments far beyond anything they'd ever had to deal with in the past.

Komoe's breathing began to quicken, her chest heaving in an incredibly distracting manner with every breath. A quiet groan came from her sweater as it seemed to but under a fair bit more stress than usual, it surely must have been from how deep Komoe's breaths were. She began to squirm a little more where she was sat, the sensations and heat within her building to an increasing pitch until she began to feel as if she'd gotten a fever. She backed out from under the table and leaned back, propping herself up on her hands with her legs spread out to the sides to reveal a set of black panties, her lips bulging lewdly, visible through the fabric. "Densuke... I suddenly feel really weird... and hot..." Her chest continued to rise and fall with each breath but it looked strangely as though they were rising more than they were falling, as if her chest were growing.

This sort of scenario... Seated opposite him was a cute, horny girl spreading her legs, baring her pantied mound to him teasing... It was so familiar to Densuke on so many levels! In their little club this kind of lewd thing happened all the time and yet whenever it happened, something always appeared to burst the bubble of tension at the last moment. It felt like at any moment Chiharu or Kirika would come bursting through the door and interrupt them and...!

He glanced back at the door and realized nobody was coming and, in that sense, he gained some courage. If someone was going to come bursting in at any moment, did it matter if he reached out and touched her...? He was totally unlike his normal submissive, easily-embarrassed self, Kyoko's drug had awakened male instincts in Densuke that anyone who knew him wouldn't have claimed he had! He scooted around the table, loosening his tie and popping a few buttons on his shirt, before settling down with a heavy thud besides Komoe, hand grazing against one of her soft, plump sweater puppies. "Mmnhaaa! Where does it feel weird... Here?"

His questing hand reached out for her, fingers splaying... Kirika was going to burst in, he thought, as his fingertips brushed her juicy cow udders... Someone will fling the door open and yell, he thought, as he slapped his palm against her chest with a loud, lewd plap sound... "Mm... Is it here?" he asked her, gripping two soft, juicy handfuls of little girl breast.

The reaction was immediate as Kyoko let out a little gasp, the sound having a needy breathy quality to it that had been absent all those other dozens of times he'd ended up groping someone. This was different though, this wasn't an accident, nobody had slipped and nobody had been caught by surprise. This was deliberate and powerfully erotic, the feel of his hands lewdly groping at her chest sent little shocks of shivering pleasure through her body. "D-Densuke..." she moaned breathily, trying to say more but the sensations going through her body were making it nearly impossible to focus.

He could feel the material creaking under his fingers! Her sweater was so incredibly tight now and every few seconds the sound of creaking seams indicated it was only getting tighter. She bit her lip and let out another little moan of pleasure, edged a little with slight discomfort, "M-my chest feels really tingly... and tight..." she groaned, subconsciously pushing her chest out and towards Densuke.

He was itching to get her clothes off... If she couldn't memorize the material he'd presented her, maybe they'd better start with something simpler... A cute, petite massive-breasted little cow like Komoe could begin with the basics of being pinned under a male and having her titchy pussy stretched out around the shaft repeatedly thrusting into her before she had to handle anything tricky like mathematics and algebra... The more he thought about, the more he was eager to get out of his suddenly too-tight pants and hilt himself inside, stirring up her pussy till he'd left her quivering pussy a swimming pool for her her eggs to bathe in. Mmm, he wanted her pussy to have that "full bowl of milk" look, and her gut to be swollen with the semen he was pumping into her... She was a tiny girl, it wouldn't take a lot!

His hand tangled in the little ribbon around her throat, unraveling it... A little tug was all it took to the sash come falling off of her, leaving her throat and face uncovered. Underneath, he could see her sweater was straining and the shirt underneath was being pulled more and more taut over all those child-nourishing curves... The lurid image of a child nourishing his child rose to his mind and he gulped indecently, tugging his belt off and tossing it to one side. "Ahh, Komoe..."

He leaned in and kissed her suddenly, touching his wet lips to hers, slippery tongue sliding into her mouth. One hand was still cupping her breast, one nipple so stiff he could thumb it up and down even through three layers of clothing. He panted hotly in her mouth and whispered, "Ahh... Even if we get interrupted, I'm... I don't think I can stop, Komoe! Even if everyone walks in at once, I might... I might keep going until I can't take anymore! D-do you want me to...?" He was blushing, unable to believe the words coming out of his own mouth.

She was filled with similar ideas, although they were all the more shocking for a previously innocent girl like her. Feelings alien to her pushed all rational thought straight out of her brain as she felt the growing need inside her reach greater and greater heights. As Densuke said those lewd words and toyed with her enormous breasts she began to realize what it was that she needed to do in order to fulfill this overpowering desire. She could just save the studying for later, after all when she was distracted like this it would be impossible anyway. "Densuke... I want you... I want you to do things to me... I need you to..." she quietly gasped, bolts of pleasure shooting between her legs with each flick of her lewdly swollen nipples.

She glanced down for a moment from embarrassment and gasped, the tightness had reached new heights and it was now obvious to her that her breasts had grown outwards several inches and as she watches they seemed to be showing no signs of stopping. "D-Densuke, my chest is..."

There was a loud groaning and tearing noise, culminating in a pop, as the abused seams under her arms finally exploded. Her sweater had torn apart, heavy breasts bouncing out from their tight prison, coming to rest on her chest with a pair of soft plaps.

There simply wasn't anything left of the front of her sweater any more... Her pale cleavage had ripped right through the material, expanding to a size that filled her lap even more with soft wobbling, squishy breastflesh. Each tit was topped by a pink nipple that seemed to throb with her excitement.

It was hard for Densuke to tell if the glasses of the girl in front of him were misting because of the heat coming off of her breasts or because they were both panting like horny animals over each other. The former swelled up just inches from her face, filling the space between the two of them, and the latter they didn't notice, even though it would have been pretty evident to anyone else how sexually excited their bodies were becoming, the way their skin was flush with color and both of them were flexing their thighs and hips with excitement. Densuke whimpered, unable to take another moment of it and yanked his pants down... As they came off his hips, he brandished the thing he wanted to jab inside the super-curvaceous body of the horny gal in front of him, a big, fat tantalizingly dripping cock that looked like it'd done just as much growing as she had...

He rose up on his knees and touched the shaft to her breasts, the heat from his cock feeling so reassuring on her body... Such an exceptional member for such a small, cute boy, his timidity over the years might be excused if it was all because he was afraid of hurting someone with that cum-blasting monster... Or maybe he was worried about sticking it deep inside every girl in the Eiken club, until they all wanted it again and again until every last pussy was a DNA-flooded swamp... Swollen bellies, skyrocketing hormones, lactating breasts, passels of newborn babies to care for...! He'd never live any of it down.

"Nnnaah... There’s no condoms, so... I'll use your breasts, Komoe!" he squeaked shyly, imagining the kind of whooping he'd get if he fucked his babies into shy, cute little Komoe... He draped his strong, thick cock along the shelf of her breasts, smearing her tits with sticky, hot precum, dripping it down into the space between them.

Komoe for her part just let out a surprised little squeak once she saw how huge and thick his cock was, she's seen such a thing before but never one so huge. She felt another powerful rush of desire fill her, she wanted to touch it, to have it inside her! She wanted it more than she could ever remember wanting anything before, it overwhelmed any other needs or desires from her mind, all she wanted right now was Densuke's throbbing maleness.

Looking up at Densuke's cute face, Komoe could see the lights were on, but nobody was home... His eyes were pinched half-shut, tears rolling down his cheeks from the immense need to cum! He couldn't keep still at all, going from biting his thick lips to extending his tongue and finally just panting like a little doggy. Despite the outward appearance of wearing nice clothes and sitting in a nice school building, Densuke was just a male animal now, with nothing left to do but frantically copulate with its female partner. "Ahh! K-Komoe...!"

The tip of his shaft grazed her lips for just a moment, long enough for the big-eyed cutie to fasten her lips around the head of his big cock. She wanted to taste it before it went inside, and gave him teasing sucks and smacks with her feminine, full lips, rolling her tongue over the tip like she wanted to take good, good care of him. Her tongue went in and out of his urethra, eagerly scraping up all the gooey precum he was making for her. After waiting so long, she could finally drink Densuke's semen straight from the source!

She looked up at him with her big, wide doe eyes full of love even as his raunchy cockhead was stretching her mouth loose and slutty... She was just a cute little loli who wanted her boy's dick to feel super duper nice, that was all, although... Her insistence on playing with him wasn't entiiiirely selfless! Her twitchy pussy was driving her to play with it as much as she could, too~ As she suckled on his shaft, rubbing her breast pussy on the underside of his strong dick, her technique was more like she was trying to drink from him like his prick was a water bottle, like she needed to get his penis milk out and sticking to the back of her throat as soon as possible! There was lots of sticky slurping and sucking as she rubbed his shaft with her breasts.

When he drew his shaft back, it was glazed and dripping with semen and saliva from tip to root, sticky and lubed up enough to embed deep inside any breast pussy in the Eiken Club. Not that he wanted any single one more than the cock-thirsty titty-cunt puckering its slippery lips in front of him right now... She'd gotten her just desserts as well, her tongue and throat both glazed with a light coat of semen that made her mouth feel extra hardcore and adult! She could only imagine how having it splattered on her tits or inside her pussy would feel... Probably like the best thing imaginable! Densuke teased the tip of his shaft back to her meaty, soft loli-breasts and, like a man in a daze, he thrust blindly, forcing his cock nice'n'deep in that tight, hot den, sliding in and out of her gooey, warm tits.

As it touched her breasts she couldn't believe how hot it was, almost burning but it felt so amazing against her soft sensitive chest. As soon as she felt his pre drip across her she couldn't wait any longer, she wanted to do things to him, to make him feel good. She wrapped her arms around her bust and enveloped his cock between them, letting out little whimpers of pleasure as she squeezed her chest, they had grown many times more sensitive as they'd increased in size till they're become almost as sensitive as her womanhood. If she kept doing this, she might just cum from breastplay alone.

Densuke's hips began frantically thrusting as he made love to Komoe's chest like he was trying to get it pregnant...! He could stick it nice and deep thanks to those massive mammaries of hers and her tight grip on her chest.

She was busty enough he could thrust all the way inside, his blunt head grinding into her sternum, and she took it all like a good little soldier, her cheeks flushed red. He suddenly leant down and kissed her, unable to last another moment, pouring semen into her chest, impregnating her breast pussy with a sticky hot load.

Komoe cried out in ecstasy, muscles spasming a little as the sensation of Densuke's pounding and finally the hot load squirting into her hyper-sensitive sweat-slicked cleavage brought her to release. It was the first time she'd experienced such an intense sensation, her vision going white for a moment and her whole body going limp before she regained lucidity... or at least some of it. The drug that they'd been given apparently had some unexpected side-effects and consequences to it, her thoughts felt fuzzy and she was having trouble remembering much of anything. What she did know however was that there was a big yummy cock in-between her huge soft tits and that she was covered in hot sticky cum. She let out a mewling noise and actually reached a hand into her cleavage, there was so much of the stuff that it almost completely covered her hand in thick strands. Her breaths came in little gasps, so hot that they were visible in the air in front of her before her little pink tongue peeked out from between her lips and licked up some of that cum.

She shivered, a little whine of pleasure coming from her throat before she licked her hand clean. "Mmmh, Densuke, it's so tasty!" She cooed before leaning backwards, the weight of her enormous tits pinning her down as she did. They’d grown so huge they covered her entire torso and overflowed her arms with soft erotic flesh, large pink nipples throbbing with each heartbeat. She spread her legs, her short skirt far too short to conceal her black panties that were now completely soaked in her own juices, "But I'm hungry down there as well~" Her cute, breathy voice dripping with seduction as she squeezed her breasts and thrust her little hips. Her mind had slipped to the point where she just wanted him to fuck her even more, not realizing or caring about the fact that each time she came she was going to becoming an even bigger, dumber slut of a girl.

Her panties stuck to her puss for just a sec... He plucked them off her sex hole by the waistband, but the crotch didn't wanna quite unpeel somehow, like it was one last act of the universe to preserve her purity and keep a certain big, rampaging cock out of her fun-sized Lolita pussy... Totally futile of course, just looking at the way her legs fell wide open as he climbed on top of her, plump mons peeling open to present that pink, unprotected slit to her partner, how could anyone mistake them for two young, horny kids who both didn’t desperately want this?

Komoe's pussy... Densuke's heart was racing as he looked at the tight, hot spot he was going to lose his virginity to! He looked down at her, panting as he stared in awe at the beautiful, heavy chested girl laying under him. He might have simply sat there and stared at her for minutes, but the silence, and his thoughts, were disturbed by the lewd drip-drip of the sperm freely flowing from the head of his stiff cock. It was long enough for a big droplet of sperm to driiiiip from the tip of his pole and splatter between her soft, surprisingly mature labia. Seeing his seed draining away inside Komoe's wet pussy broke the haze that had hung over his mind reminded him, and her, what they were both here for. He thrust inside her, following his sperm in unhesitatingly, not even bothering to wear a rubber! The apple-sized head of his raw cock pushed inside of her, spreading her peach wide apart, pussy bulging as it made a tight seal around the cock he was now forcing into her. Once the head was in, the shaft followed, one careful inch at a time, fucking deep into Komoe's loosened, greedy hole. He thrust hard, pounding her hips down into the floor of her bedroom.

Komoe let out a squeal of pleasure and pain as he pushed through and claimed her virginity, the sensation somehow more exciting and less painful than it should have been. She was so incredibly tight when he thrust into her, stretching only as much as she needed to take him in. Densuke’s cock had gotten so huge now, and her frame was already so petite that the bulge was visible within her. Each thrust was accompanied by a lewd, wet sucking sound as he pounded her slick, needy folds into the ground with all the wild and raw passion of a wild beast.

Each thrust would slam hard against her cervix, something else that surely should have been discomforting rather than incredibly pleasurable, it was like his cock was bumping into another even more sensitive clit at the entrance to her womb. Each thrust had him pushing further and harder into her as her hips bucked up and pushed back against him, each movement accompanied by a loud slutty moan from Komoe. She was loving every second of this, the feeling of being stretched so wonderfully tight around his huge, thick, breeding cock that after only a few moments her whole body was spasming from the overwhelming tidal wave of pleasure that was another orgasm. Her mind went blank for a moment again and like before once it rebooted it was a little less sharp and a little more slutty and hungry for cock. "Mmmmh~ Fuck me! Pump your cum into my tummy and make me pregnant!"

Densuke gave Komoe a shocked look... His innocent little friend's mouth was no longer sweet... It was a slutty sex-orifice that vulgar language like that could now escape from! But even as he wondered where the young and beautiful girl who would never say such a thing had gone to, his thick cock stiffened up considerably inside this slutty little harpy... Yesss, that was it. Cute Komoe had been turned into a demon by her need for cock. He'd stuff her and stuff her until she'd calmed down again.

He held her tightly, cupping both hands behind her, one on her head and the other on her shoulder, burying his face in her neck as he began to move his hips... It was slowly at first, but soon Densuke was thrusting with everything he had, rutting this cute little girl like an animal, violently thrusting into her! "You'll get pregnant if I cum inside... Ovulate, Komoe...! Ovulate and get pregnant!" He spoke the words as if her body would do it on command. The sensation in her super-fertile pussy was amazing, soft and sweet, seemingly knowing how to squeeze just right, those steamy-warm inside walls massaging every bit of his bare cockflesh.

He hilted his thick cock inside her lewd little pussy. He could feel a huge, boiling ejaculation building up inside him and Densuke did nothing to restrain himself! He wanted to do this, he wanted to turn her into a sexy little broodmare right here and now! "K-Komoe can come and visit me on all her unsafe days from now on...! Do you understand?!" he hissed.

"Nnn! Nnnnn...! Gonna...!" His muscles tensed up, breath becoming low and heavy, cock hard as metal and on the edge of unloading a tremendous load, pent-up from the combination of her amazing tits, her fertile body and most of all, Komoe's hot and ripe pale pussy serving him completely!

Komoe felt herself cum again as Densuke leaned in to whisper in her ear and pressed himself against her enormous sensitive tits, another wave of please cleansing unnecessary thoughts from her mind, "Yes~ Pregnant~ Lots of babies~" She bucked harder, his cock now fully slamming into her womb with each deep thrust so that when he finally came he would claim her womb entirely, given his volume he might even flood her ovaries and force her to ovulate even more. Perhaps she'd end up having twins or triplets even, her body a lewd little baby factory. The thoughts sent a fresh buzz of pleasure through her slutty mind and instinctively she wrapped her legs around Densuke's hips to pull him in even deeper.

She wanted to respond but she was just too out of breath and talking too much was hard anyway, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back as she felt the pleasure mount once more to a building climax. After this there's be no going back, she'd be a airheaded slut forever but that would be okay wouldn't it? Densuke could come round every day to try and help her with school work and pump her pussy more and more! It didn't matter if she wouldn't be good at thinking and stuff, she'd have her new master to treat her like the lewd little fucktoy that she was.

There wasn't much left for him to do but flood her pussy... Densuke locked lips with his cute little lover and drove his prick all the way inside, loud, filthy sounds echoing in the chamber of her pussy as he got to work pumping it out! And he might have presented himself over the years as a little sissy boy, but he was undoing all that now, wasn't he~? Densuke's nuts churned with his seed, pumping out shot after shot of his sticky semen inside of her, bloating her poor little belly with his babymaking seed. Even as the slutty boy broke their kiss and arched his back, crying out, he locked eyes with her... What could be more erotic for her than looking into his eyes as she submitted to his decision to make her pregnant? Her waistline and bust would grow and it would be entirely because of him and his stiff, drooling cock.

He flopped limply on top of his beautiful little lover, his work done. She shuddered around his shaft, cumming over and over at the thought of having his bubbling semen poured unrestrainedly into her pussy every single unsafe day.

After that, not many days went by where the two love birds weren't seen together... Kyoko's potion seemed to have bound Densuke and Komoe at the hip, even as her body did grow out and become heavy with child, just like they'd promised each other. The mated couple were insatiable, only growing more eager for sex the fatter his little breeder slut cutie got, until the other girls of the Eiken Club couldn't restrain themselves any longer... Seeing the happiness painted on Komoe's face, it was only a matter of time until they were approaching Densuke for babies of their own...


End file.
